grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Ahlberg
' Erika Ahlberg, '''known as the '''Silver Scale Valkyrie' is a female huntress, second in command of Team REYN and descendant of the vikings who rode with Dragons of the Barbaric Archipelago. Appearance Erika is a beautiful young woman with a curvy figure, long curly red hair that goes down to her back, emerald eyes and fair skin. Wearing a maroon jacket, along with a silver scaled bikini top, a green sash wrapped around her head with a pair of goggles. he wears a pair of green stripped pants with belts to hold her equipment. Personality Being raised in a village of viking descendants, she would protect its secrets of the remaining dragons from the world, cares for nature has an eagerness to see much of the world and know about it. Despite her beauty and gained many who desire her, Erika would rather have a man who is strong as her and a skilled huntsman or warrior. She also doesn't like it when anyone would ogle her as many of her friends and teammates would know her well. Erika is well versed in her people's history, cultures, myths and legends, knowing the Hammer of Thor being in safe hands of the Justice Friends as long as it was with Valhallan who is an Asgardian, but after finding out the hammer had chosen a person named Johnny Bravo who in her view is an idiot, she couldn't believe it. Nevertheless, she is willing to offer help to others in need. Only known to her closest friends, she has romantic feelings for Doyle when they grew up together after her father found him in the snow and brought back with and grew up together, but feared he didn't share the same but as friends. Willing to understand others and show compassion but despises the Fallen for what they've done to her ancestors at the downfall of Berk. Biography Early Life Born and raised on New Berk, knowing about the dragons that actually survived and long thought to be legends to the world. Knowing the dragons are one of the few species who can stop them since the Battle of Berk. When she was a young girl, her father returned from his voyage on his dragon, returned with an unconcious young boy who was presumably the only survivor of an avalanche, decided to bring back with him she instantly bonded with the boy. Both Erika and Doyle grew up together in the islands, training and studying about many creatures and dragons, along the Grimm to face. She met and fought a bandit from the Northern islands named Bertha. She was told about the hammer of the fallen god of thunder Thor and his hammer would choose someone worthy to be his successor and be the next god. She even joked about how her friend would make her his queen if he was chosen. After reaching her young adult years, Erika wanted to explore the world building up an airship of her own as Doyle did the same, promising to keep in contact with her and the tribe of anything that happens. Team REYN While on their return to America after a mission in Kumari Kandam where they received a call from GrimmFall to arrive to help fellow Huntsmen and heroes. When they arrive, they fought several Vehicon Drones on the way and arrived to the Mayors office where they were greeted by Callie Briggs and the Swat Kats. As she cleared some stuff out of the ''Stormfly'' with the help of the Swat Kats she was greeted by Greg Universe and Pops, knowing about the Mjolnir in save hands of the Justice Friends' member Valhallen, the Norse god of Rock. She was utterly shocked to discover not only it has chosen someone who was worthy, but to find out it is in the hands of a man described as an idiot named Johnny Bravo. Slowly recovering from her shock along with everyone, Major Glory suggests they travel to Asgard to find someone who could help Johnny to control his newfound powers, Erika is willing to lead them to meet the Viking Gods as she carries the ancestral blood of her people. Entering the Rock God's bedroom, to contact Asgard they need to use his pet and personal stead, William Goat to travel into the Asgardian homeworld. However, in her shock they meet Brunnhilda, the strongest Valkyrie of Asgard who have already received news of the hammer's new wielder and come to greet the Heroes and huntsmen. To further add to her disbelief when Johnny was flirting with the Chief of the Valkyries, but fortunately Brunnhilda brushed his corny and idiot lines. Hearing Brunnhilda's reason for coming was to test the new wielder of Thor's power to stand before the Aesir in Odin's mead hall. Taking Johnny with her to Asgard, and unaware of the Gem companion named Amethyst snuck in. After rejoining her team to take her mind from the 'Bravo incident' after they revealed to the Justice Friends and Phil Ken Sebben about Satyra's secret, showing everyone, including Superboy and Artemis, Lowemon, Kazemon and Garnet who wanted to know about the drones. Showing them images of Satyra agents in many ancient ruins and an emblem both the anti-human terrorirsts and an ancient civilization uses. Not only that but also V.V. Argost is in league with them which Erika shamefully admitted to have once watched his show until she learnt about his true nature of using the Cryptids as an army. Listening to what Yara had learnt about the drones they defeated, not only advanced but beyond anything Earth could have today and have incredible transformation abilities, showing the logo which Garnet recognised it belonging to the Gems' ancient enemy, the Racing Drones. Dragon Sanctuary Journeyed back to her home island, She introduced the heroes of her people until a brawl broke out and met the chieftain and her father, Lodin Ahlberg among them, much to her utter embarrassment and scolded the lot of them for Thierry behaviour. She informed him of the startling news until they learned that Doyle also contacted him as well about this. Taking the time to refuel and prepare for the coming battle until the next day he also applied Superboy and Artemis the information about the villains they be facing, while also seeing her dragon, Moonlight. Making their next journey to the Isle of Berk and slipped through with Artemis when they met her childhood friend Doyle, much to her annoyance of how he was working with the mercenary until he explained his reasons bu reavealing his investigations of Argost and being the true culprit for his parents‘ death In the Himalayas. She and others were caught and beaten by Van Rook and Bertha using some sort of magic, alongside Doyle with his cover blown but in reality were just part of the plan using Yara and the two dragons they brought with; Moonligh and Stryker to deal with the mercenaries and easily escaped. With the rest of the thugs taken care off and preparing for the coming fight with the cursed chieftain and buy time for Rossweisse and Bravo to join them. She approached Doyle helping him with the saddle in Stryker for e next phase, giving the moment between the two she punched him in the gut for not contacting him earlier, bringing up times of when he gotten himself in trouble over the years until she was cut off by his kiss and embrace. Powers and Abilities Considered the best for her skills in using an airship, knowledge of using weapons and navigation like Yara, especially keeping her teammates in good shape for future missions. She is considered quite strong for a Class V Huntress. Aura Aqua Blue Semblance Dragon Scale: Her semblance allows her to create scaled armour on any part of her body by will for defence and offensive attack. Weapons Erika's Sword Aegir and gun Rán can link them together to become a more effective weapon but can split anytime to surprise her opponents. Relationships Family Team REYN: Since joining the team of huntsmen, Erika grew to understand and learn about them over time, even comes to see them as family, often acts as the older sister to Yara and respects Ross as the leader of the team for his skills of a fellow huntsman and thinks of others before him. [[Ross Noften|'Ross Noften:']] [[Yara Quill|'Yara Quill']]:' [[North|'North]]:' [[Moonlight|'Moonlight]]: Saturday Family: Doyle Blackwell: Growing up alongside Doyle since the day they met, the two were childhood friends and eventually over time she first shown respect to him and later, developed romantic feelings when not only he was a strong capable fighter but liking some of his traits such as his cocky, fearless attitude compared to others, and also one of the closest people to trust. She can however scold him for his reckless behaviour at times and acts as the mature one, something like how her mother does to her father at times. Being childhood best friends she trusts him more then anyone to keep the New Berk's secret Sanctuary. The two have been lovers for some time, possibly before they left New Berk Justice Friends [[Artemis Crock|'Artemis Crock']] [[Superboy|'Superboy']] Enemies Fallen Satyra [[V.V. Argost|'V.V. Argost']]: She was at first a fan of Weird World until she discovered who V.V. Argost really is and his use of Cryptids. Feared for what he would do to the dragons had he discovered them but will fight to protect them. [[Bertha the Barbarian|'Bertha the Barbarian']]: Quotes * To Doyle: "Do you have any idea how worried I was when you hardly called or anything to stay in touch for the past year? Only to work for that double crossing, no good, backstabbing merc whose only love is cash?! He'd sell out his own mother for a penny!" * "You ever think the meaning of the word 'normal' hardly seems common around here these days." * To Major Glory:'' I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that after thousands of years the hammer of Thor picked...that!"'' Gallery image.jpeg|Young Erika Erika gamble.jpg Stormfly.jpeg|The Stormfly Trivia *Erika Ahlberg's name is scandinavian for "Sole r''uler, Mountain"'' *Her appearance is based on Red Sonja from'' Legenderry'' series. *The names of her weapons are named after the Norse mythological deities, Ægir (ocean) Rán ''(''personification of the sea) which are husband and wife in the old folklore. *Erika mentioned she was once a fan of Weird World until finding out the true nature of it's host. *She is very knowledgable of Norse mythology and viking cultures. Category:Humans Category:Huntsmen Category:Characters